


Winter's air is nothing to your skin on mine.

by sonicsandspoilers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, dramione - Freeform, goblet of fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsandspoilers/pseuds/sonicsandspoilers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a cold winter night could be made warmer for the both of them, how could either of them help themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's air is nothing to your skin on mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am indeed a Dramione shipper! This fanfiction is mostly smut, so be warned: if graphic smut is not your thing, DON'T read this.  
> For those of you who'll give it a shot, enjoy the rawness of it all.

_My god,_ thought Draco to himself.

He'd gone to the Yule Ball in hopes of ruining someone's night for the pure fun of it. But then in the crowds of his fellow witches and wizards dressed in their best, minus Weasley, he was looking at the Triwizard competitors and their dates. They were quite the attraction; then he saw her.

Hermione Granger dressed in a soft magenta gown, that flowed and fluttered with every step she took. She had the smile of a smitten young girl; she was truly a princess. Draco was astounded at how beautiful she looked. He noticed Ron with disbelief etched on his face, and he snickered quietly. But then he realized why. Hermione had attended with Viktor Krum, perhaps one of the greatest seekers anyone had ever known. At least to Draco, he's the only one worthy of watching. Although he had quite the admiration for the Bulgarian feat. He couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach. His throat filled with a combination of sad and disgusted. He couldn't possibly have feelings for a mudblood like Hermione Granger.

He remembered their previous years at Hogwarts, where she pinned him by the throat with her wand. He remembered being scared and slightly aroused. He had a full erection after they scurried away, and threatened his friends to never speak of it again. He doubted they even remembered. He snapped out of the memory and took another look at her. She was being twirled by the Bulgarian with a beautiful grin on her beautiful face. This was going to be a long, bittersweet night. And with that he took a swig of the the overly sweet punch.

                                     ————————

Draco couldn't help but sneak glances at her throughout the night. Draco tried to spoil someone's date, and yet that didn't ease the jealousy that was slowly poisoning his already sour mood. He tried dancing with a witch from the Slytherin house; he didn't even remember her name. His attention was always drawn back to his magenta, winter princess. He wonders why it would choose to show tonight. Was it just because she looked absolutely breathtaking? He didn't know. Perhaps tonight it really sunk in that she's grown so much. From the frizzy-haired know-it-all girl to this mature, caring, brave, intelligent person, his heart swelled and stomach clench. He wanted to puke at how soft he'd become all of a sudden. Maybe it's the punch, he wondered.

He realized he's secretly admired her all along. Her devotion to her studies, but loyalty to her friends. She's the most marvelous witch he's ever known. And he's met many witches. His father had always told him to find a witch that was powerful, but not as much as him. For them to conquer all. But Draco had told his father he didn't need a witch to complete him. _Stop it Malfoy,_ he muttered to himself.

When he looked back, he didn't see her anywhere. When he looked around, he found her next Weasley and Potter, seeming to be fuming, and tearing up slightly. The mere sight of it felt like some form of Killing Curse of it's own. He decided to retreat outside before the feeling became worse.

                                     —————————

Draco sat on the first step of a staircase of many that Hogwarts had. He was just sitting practicing spells on this bug he found. It began to bore him when he heard it. The soft sound of a girl crying. It started to annoy him, the sniffling, so he went to confront the poor soul of whomever was crying. He had gone down to the very low part of Hogwarts, climbing down many steps to the bottom. It was extremely cold down there. He's surprised that the person was still down here, he would've left after feeling the cold winter air. When he stepped off the last step he turned slightly to see a girl with her head buried into her knees.

It was her. She looked so frail and heartbroken. He couldn't bear the sight. "Granger?" He approached her cautiously. She looked up at him harshly and drew her wand. "Leave Malfoy! I don't need your cruelty ruining my night more than it already has been." She yelled weakly. He stepped closer and replied softly, "You look beautiful Hermione." It was all he could say. She scoffed at him. "You giving me a compliment? What sort of twisted insult are you trying to play out hmm? Draco just go, I don't need this right now." Her eyes are filled with tears again. He walks up to her and grabs her in an embrace. Her skin is so cold and pale, yet with her red eyes she is still breathtaking. "No Granger. There's no insult coming this time."

She sobs loudly into his neck, pulling on his dress robes. He only rubs her back in comfort. He pulls away from her and looks at her. He pulls her chin up. Her skin is so soft and her eyes are so hazel under the snowy white moonlight. He says, "Whatever happened tonight can be forgotten." He takes her colder hand in his warm one, and places another on her waist. He takes his wand and mutters a spell. A harp appears, playing beautiful slow music that they waltz to. He sways her, and he holds her like she's the most precious treasure in all existence. Her head is in his shoulder, and it fits perfectly. Their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle. He has never felt more intoxicated. He likes Hermione Granger.

When the harps stops playing, she pulls away with her head down. She whispers a quick, "Thank you," and tries to scurry away, but he keeps a hold on her wrist. He pulls her back close to him. Breath on breath, skin on skin, eyes fixed on her lips. Her beautiful lips. He leans in and captures them. it's wonderful because she melts right into him. He becomes hungry, hungry for her. The innocent little kiss becomes something more heated, something more magical. They break apart and they're breathless. "I'm sorry Draco I didn't mean to —" he cuts her off with another kiss, and she grabs a fistful of his hair and begins to play with his blonde locks. They're aroused. They're going to fix that.

"So you're a needy girl are you Granger?" He smirks her her. Her face is flushed and her lips are swollen. Her cheeks are slightly pink, and he's enamored with the Hermione in his arms right now. He backs her up against the wall. It's cold and Hermione shivers against the hard surface, but Draco whispers he can fix it. It sends a shockwave through her spine. He begins to press soft kisses to her neck, and sucks on her sweet skin. He moves his attention to her chest. He starts to press kisses in the shape of a heart, and when he reaches her collarbones, she moans softly. His cock twitches in his slacks but he keeps going. His arms are roaming her waist and her back. Eventually they find their ways to her bum, which he gives a little squeeze that causes a giggle from her. He looks up at her and they laugh.

He levels with her, and without looking, he begins to unzip the back of her dress. He begins slowly in case she wants him to stop at any point, which he hopes doesn't happen. When he finishes, she doesn't move her eyes from his. she let's it fall. All she has under is her bra and knickers. She has goosebumps from the cold air already. "I can warm you up Granger. Would you enjoy that?" She nods her head licking her lips. She guides his hands to roam her body, moaning at the warmth of his skin on hers. She removes the contents of his dress robe, except his shirt and and slacks. Her eyes widen at the muscles that show through his shirt. He presses kisses to her stomach all the way down to her hip, eventually making his way to the inside of her thighs. She trembles at the pleasure that hits her, and not wanting her legs to give out on her, she suggest the small sofa in the corner of the room. He carries her there, laying her gently on the couch before getting on top of her. She asks him, "What if one of the professors find us?" She asks him, biting her lip. He chuckles and cups her cheek in his hand. "Snape's too busy up there, and all the professors are probably getting drunk somewhere." She nods and hesitates a moment, but then grabs this neck and pulls his mouth to hers.

The excitement has already caused his manhood to begin to harden. He breaks apart and fumbles with her bra, but he manages to remove it. He takes her in, all aroused and excited, so he starts sucking on a nipple. He receives a full moan from her, while she plays with his hair. 

He begins to kiss her everywhere he can, until he gets to the fabric of her damp knickers. He presses a kiss in the middle of the fabric, which gets her to moan his name. He begins to lick the sides of her thighs. He can feel her shivering; she must be cold. He grabs her by her hips and starts to slide her last remaining garment off. When it's completely off, he takes the whole glorious scene and captures it in his mind. He's never forgetting this. He sees her shy up, but he plants a kiss to her lips, biting on her bottom before he breaks from it. "You're beautiful Hermione," he tells her. They're forehead to forehead. And she nods for him to keep going. She lays back down. He runs his hands down her entire silhouette, tracing every slight curve she has. Then Draco levels his mouth with her wetness. He goes slowly, cherishing the sweet taste of Hogwarts's brightest witch. He takes in her fragrance, the smell of her, and quickens his pace. Hermione is making the most beautiful noise and Draco thinks this is the most powerful spell he's ever encountered. 

Hermione reaches her first climax, his tongue replaced by his finger as he lets her slowly ride it out. She kisses him passionately, infinitely turned on by the taste of herself. Her hands roam him, removing his clothes until he's left in only his boxers. "Now it's your turn Malfoy," she giggles evilly. He gulps, he's ready.

She suddenly flips him so she's on top, pressing her wet core against the thin material of his underwear. He groans her name, "Fucking hell Granger." She let's him take his boxers off, revealing quite the large manhood on him. Her eyes widen with desire. She begins to lick up and down his staff. Finally, she sets herself on top, and she lets herself down. Both of them moan simultaneously, as Hermione finds a steady pace. "Oh my god Draco," she pants, "My god yes." Draco can hardly speak. Draco is still virgin, well obviously not anymore. But this is his first time, and he's not sure how long he'll last. His mouth is wide open, soft and occasionally loud moans escaping him. "God Granger, you.. feel.. so good," he pants. He stops her and sits up, so that she's sliding on top of him in a sitting position. He holds her ass in his hands, helping her motions and this feels even better to him. He can marvel at her bouncing in front of him, and look at her faces of pleasure, and he is nearly done. She's close too, he can see it. He takes his thumb and places it over her clit, rubbing at a fast pace, causing her to moan his name loudly, "Oh my gODD DRACO YES. Oh my god please don't stop don't, oh my fucking —" and then it hits the both of them. A very loud moan filling the room. Hermione shudders as Draco groans with pleasure, spilling inside her, letting her ride it out. He pulls his cock out before he softens up completely. Both of them covered in a thin sheet of cold sweat, but warm enough to heat up the Hogwarts campus in itself. He presses one last kiss to her before they start to dress.

                                      —————————

Once they are finished, Hermione sits on his lap. "Thank you. For erm... cheering me up." she whispers. "Oh believe me Granger, the pleasure was all mine." She laughs, "I believe the both of us are quite satisfied." He giggles at her, while running his hand down her arm. He is smitten with Hermione Granger. The thought saddens him, and they both stop at nearly the same time. They kiss one again passionately and look each other in the eyes before standing themselves up. 

"We can't do this again can we? You know, Potter and Weasley, Gryffindor and Slytherin.." He looks down. 

Hermione is surprised. The first time she's seen Draco Malfoy sad, and it's because of her. Her smile falters. She remembers how cruel he had always been, but decides to look past it all. He's handsome, but she's always known behind his bitter exterior he had a heart. And he was bearing it to her. He bared it all tonight, quite literally. Her heart swells up in a weird way. Like it never has before.

"No.." but before she walks away completely, she finishes, "At least not everyday." She laughs lightly before slipping away to her Gryffindor chambers. 

Draco smirks to himself and lays back against the wall and then he decides yes. He is indeed falling for Miss Hermione Granger. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making this a series. Should I? Or Multi-chaptered. If you liked this, please let me know if you'd like to see a continuation of this story! Or tell me if you liked this! Hope you did. :)


End file.
